bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch
Witches are a parallel species to homo sapiens born with paranormal abilities, known as sorcery or witchcraft. Biography History Culture Witches have established a matriarchy in which all members of a bloodline will inherit their legal status and surname from their mothers instead of their fathers, even if their sire was human. Witches were also expected to enter their mother's clan after coming into their powers. Many witches name their children after a certain goddess, a legendary hero, or a creature. Names that reflect certain natural elements such as fire or wind are also common. A witch's surname is likewise intended to represent a specific attribute of the mother's bloodline or clan. Historically, all witches are called "Daughters of Hestia", as they trace their ancestry through her (although members of the Harman Family are in particular Hatha's direct descendants). Witches regard one another on familiar terms, the formal greeting among them being "Unity", and despite rank consider one another equals (the concept of prejudice or racism, as shown by the witch Jelena), are unknown among the witch clans). Witches are shown to be polytheistic, as they call upon and worship a variety of ancient goddesses, gods and spirits, often asking them for aid in their spells. Most witches have a particular favorite deity, and on special celebrations may dress in the image of such idols. In addition, witches appear to celebrate many if not all of the traditional holidays of the real-world Wiccan calendar, with both Summer and Winter Solstices, Samhainand Beltane mentioned as being celebrated. As they are mortal, witches accept the concept of death, believing that when they die, their spirits ascend and go the afterlife, called "the Other Side". However, advanced witches are capable of calling back the spirits of the dead, specifically during the celebration of Samhain, when the veil between the worlds of the living and the dead are thinnest. Furthermore, in times of great need, a witch has the power to even call back their ancestress, Hestia. For high crimes committed against either the witches or the Night World, a witch and any associates involved can be subject to execution, though the severity of the crimes in question are subject to the ruling of the Inner Circle and/or the joint Night World Council. In the case of a capital crime, a witch is said to be given "the Cup of Death" (likely poison or a compound containing iron), implying that the guilty witch is to drink something toxic and die forcibly by their own hand. The Dark World symbol for witches is a black dahlia. An additional, more obscure signet for the witch species is a crescent moon with three stars. Covens Witch society is composed of many covens of which a given witch chooses to belong, although they make their permanent choice once they become eighteen. In contrast, Circle Midnight consisted of those witches who were active in their stand against humans, even resorting to torture and killing at whim, and practicing far darker spells. A third, extinct circle, Circle Daybreak, had once existed, which encouraged good relations between witches, other Dark People, and human beings. However, with the persecution of witches during the Burning Times, the covens were disbanded (though it was revived during the 20th century) The community of witches is always led by a Maiden, Mother, and Crone.. The Maiden represents young and teenage witches, and will one day become the Mother, and then the Crone. The Crone is always the oldest of the direct descendants of Hestia. Witch age groupings are also named after these figures: younger witches, up to age eighteen, are considered "Maidens", adult witches are "Mothers", and elderly witches are deemed "Crones". Maidens will initially join a given coven at age seven, but at age eighteen must chose the coven they intend to stay with for life. Sub-Types Hybrids TBA... Practioners TBA.... Spellcasters Spellcasters are witches who no longer identify as such, rejecting witch culture and values, whilst still practising magic. Biologically, they are still technically witches, but they do not affiliate with witch organisations (save for perhaps, Circle Midnight) and have been known to turn on their fellow witches. Powers * Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. * '''Potion Making: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. * Channeling: '''The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. * '''Astral Projection: '''The power to project the astral body from outside of the physical body in order to travel from one location to another. * '''Aura Reading: The power to perceive energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. * Divination: '''The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** '''Astrology: The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Palmistry: The practice of divination based off the features indicated on the human palm. ** Premonitions: The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Rune Reading: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of runic stones. ** Scrying: The practice of divination through crystal-gazing or other forms of fortune tells. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Elemental Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. ** '''Aerokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of air. ** Geokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of earth. ** Hydrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of water. ** Pyrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of fire. * Empathy: The power to identify the emotional feelings of another person. * Levitation: '''The power to float or rise the physical body within midair through mental influence. * '''Longevity: '''The power to live for hundreds (possibly thousands) of years while maintaining a beautiful and youthful appearance. * '''Mind Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. * '''Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. * Telepathy: '''The power to hear the thoughts and read the minds of another person. * '''Teleportation: '''The act of disappearing from one location and instantly reappearing in another location through supernatural means. * '''Transfiguration: '''The act of changing and transforming the physical body into the form of another. Weaknesses * '''Mortality: Due to having similar physiology to humans, witches are susceptible to many of the weaknesses humans are, including disease and old age. They can be heavily injured, and are also known to have allergic reactions to substances, including spells, as the Maiden Aradia had once been accidentally poisoned by a truth potion and suffered a near-fatal reaction to it. * Iron: akin to wood for vampires, the element of iron acts like a poison to the bloodstream of a witch, and is extremely lethal to their kind. Notable Witches Former Witches Hybrid Witches Trivia * As descendants of Hestia, the Hearth-Girl Family (or Harman) are considered Wiccan "royalty" by the Dark World. * According to Selene, witches are the "creators" of the balance of nature. * Vera Forbes is an active witch (from her the Hearth-Girl line), with an active Nephilim gene (from both parents), a Lamia demon gene (from her mother) with a constant flow of fey, mutant, vampire and werewolf blood in her system. *